ROH: Game Over
by LatinoheatLivesOn
Summary: When CM Punk wins Money In The Bank, he cashes it in at a place he calls home. Chapter 3 added!
1. Chapter 1: Mr Money In The Bank

ROH: Game Over

This is my first ROH fic so please give me your honest opinion when reviewing. Suggestions on how to improve are also welcome.

Summery: When CM Punk wins the Money In The Bank match, he cashes it in at a place he calls home

Disclaimer: Paul Leveque/WWE owns the name Triple H and Phil Brooks owns the name CM Punk

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Mr. Money In The Bank

Wrestlemania 23:

Lillian: The following contest is the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. Where the only way to win the match is to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase, which holds a contract which guarantees a WWE, ECW or World title match up until Wrestlemania 24.

Jeff Hardy's music hit and the fans cheered for him as he made his way to the ring.

Lillian: From Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing 225 pounds, Jeff Hardy!

Johnny Nitro's music hit's and he made his way to the ring with Melina

Lillian: From Los Angles, California. Weighing 219 pounds, Johnny Nitro!

Oh Yeah! As Matt Hardy's music hit he made his way to the ring.

Tony Chimmell: From Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing 225 pounds, Matt Hardy!

Miiiiiiisssssssstttteeeeeeeerrrrrrr KKKeeennneeeedddddyyyyyy!! As Mr Kennedy came to the he kicked Tony Chimmell out of it and his mike lowered from the ceiling:

Kennedy: Now that I have everbody's attention. I would just like to remind you that I weigh in tonight at an astonishing 246 pounds. I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsin! Miiiissssssteeeeerrrr Kkkkenneedyyyyy...! (dramatic pause while climbing to the middle rope in the bottom left hand corner of the ring and raises both hands before pulling the mic to his face) Ken-ne-dy!..."

One Of A Kind! Rob Van Dam's music hit and the fans cheered as he made his way to the ring.

? (Dunno ECW announcer's name): Fom Battle Creek, Michigin. Weighing 238 pounds, Rob Van Dam!

Fans: CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!

Love your hate, your faith lost

You are now one of us!

The crowd erupted as CM Punk made his way to the ring while the fans were singing his theme as he made his way down.

?: From Chicago, Illinois. Weighing 222 pounds, CM Punk!

(Not verey good at matches, so I'll just skip to the ending)

Hardy hit a side effect on Kennedy off the ladder at the 10:20 mark. Punk splashed Nitro off the top of the ladder. Chants of ROH were heard. Punk knocked off Jeff and RVD from a second ladder and grabbed the brief case at 12:20 to win the match.

?: The winner and Mr. Money In The Bank. CM Punk!

Later that night:

Triple H gives Cena the Pedigree and covers him referee counts the pin...1...2...3.

Lillian: The winner of the match and NEW WWE Champion Triple H. Triple H celebrated with the world title. Unaware that very soon he would have to defend it in a place his never been before

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what d'ya think? Good? Bad? Review please, again suggestions on how to improve are welomed.

Quote Of The Day: "Just when you think they've got the answers, I change the questions." (Roddy Piper)


	2. Chapter 2: Cashing with honour

ROH: Game Over

This is my first ROH fic so please give me your honest opinion when reviewing. Suggestions on how to improve are also welcome.

Response to reviews:

DiMeraslover: Thanks for the review. When the match happens the ROH crowd will give HHH a similar reaction that ECW fans gave Cena at ONS, where HHH will be booed out of the building and Punk will be the face. ROH wrestlers won't be involved a lot in the chapters except at the end of the fic.

Summery: When CM Punk wins the Money In The Bank match, he cashes it in at a place he calls home

Disclaimer: Paul Leveque/WWE owns the name Triple H and Phil Brooks owns the name CM Punk

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Cashing with honour

Raw from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:

Time to play the game!

Triple H's music played and he came out and made his way to the ring and the fans booed him as he did. Triple H stood in the erring and had a cocky grin on his face and raised his newly won title.

Triple H: The champ is here!

Fans: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Triple H gets on the top turnbuckle).

Triple H: No I said the champ is heeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeee!!!

Fans boo louder.

Triple H: I told you that I would beat Cena, I told the whole world that I would beat Cena and regain MY WWE Title, and I did. Now I there is no one left for me to beat, I've beaten everyone, Austin, Angle, Taker, Rock, Foley, Orton, Benoit, the list goes on and on. Now there is nobody left to beat, the King Of Kings is back on his throne and I plan on staying there for a long time. I….

Love, your hate.

Your, faith lost.

You are now.

One of us!

And the fans erupted as CM Punk made his way to the ring with his Money In The Bank Briefcase in his hand. Punk got in the ring and went face to face with Triple H.

Punk: Triple H, you may have beaten everyone you have faced before, but you have never beaten me! When I won this (Holds up the briefcase) I thought long and hard about when and where I will cash it. So I decided that I am going to cash it in at a place where I am considered a legend Fans start to cheer, I'm cashing it in, June 16th at ROH! (Triple H looks shocked) and I will be the next WWE champion, because I am drug free, I am alcohol free, and I'm straight edge! And straight edge means I am better than you! (Punk throws down the mike and leaves the ring).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do ya think of my second chapter? Review please!

Quote of the day: There are many kings and queens, who will blind your eyes and steal your dreams. (Raven)


	3. Chapter 3: Contract signing

ROH: Game Over

This is my first ROH fic so please give me your honest opinion when reviewing. Suggestions on how to improve are also welcome.

Summery: When CM Punk wins the Money In The Bank match, he cashes it in at a place he calls home

Disclaimer: Paul Leveque/WWE owns the name Triple H and Phil Brooks owns the name CM Punk

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Contract signing

Raw:

Jonathan Coachman is standing in the ring with a table set up with a contract on the table

Coach: Ladies and geltlemen. Please welcome the man who will, for the first time ever, defend the WWE Championship at a Ring Of Honour event. He his the now 11-time World Champion. The King Of Kings. The Game, Triple H!

Time to play the game!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Triple H made his way to the ring and sat in one of the chairs

Coach: And ladies an geltlemen, please welcome his opponent. The man who is cashing in the right to face Triple H at ROH, CM Punk!

Love, your hate

Your, faith lost

You, are now

One, of us!

Crowd: CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!

CM Punk made his way to the ring and sat down in the other cahir on the opposite siade of the table

Coach: Geltlmen, the noly thing left to do to make this match official is to sign the contract. So Triple H, since you are the WWE Champion, you can sign first

Intead of signing the contract, Triple H grabs the mike

Triple H: Ya know CM Punk? I've been watching you make your way to the top of WWE, and you know what? I'm not impressed. See a lot of guys have tried to take me down, but they all failed. So it dosen't matter if I've got to defend my title at Ring Of Honour, because ya know what? I don't even think your gonna make it to Ring Of Honour

Punk has a confused look on his facem when suddenly Randy Orton and Batista ambushed CM Punk. Orton, Triple H and Batista started to beat down Punk and during the beat down Punk got busted open and started to bleed. Triple H went under the ring and got out a sledgehammer, and went back in the rin and nailed Punk in the head with it. Randy Orton gave Punk an RKO, followed by a Batista Bomb by Batista and Triple H finished it of with the Pedigree, atfer that Triple H got one of Punks hands and made him sign the contract with his own blood

Triple H: Like I said, your not even gonna make it to Ring Of Honour

The reunited Evolution teamates left the ring

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!

Quote of the day: You can stop a revolutianary, but you can't stop the revolution! (Konnan)


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

Chapter 4: Author's note

Just to let you know I will be adding a new chapter soon, but I've been busy with my next story. And I know DiMeraslover will like it.

List of story's I'm planning atm:

ROH: American Hero vs. American Dragon

Summery: The match that all indie fans want to see is finally here!

Wrestlemaina: Hogan vs. Austin

Summery: THE match that will never happen happens


End file.
